Autocontrol
by Viko W
Summary: Matsuri y sus visitas nocturnas a la habitación de Nimura en sus años 'inocentes'. *MaNimu*


(mi versión de Matsuri comiéndose a la fruta pre-adolecente)

 **Autocontrol**

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Los exámenes habían finalizado el día anterior. Lo mejor del caso, era oficialmente sábado, no habría clases más tarde. Motivo principal por el que se hallaba a oscuras en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de su apetecible Nimura. Saboreó aquel nombre reanudando el paso. Cada uno de los presentes que Yoshitoki le había regalado antes habían sido decepciones, trastos inútiles y pobres intentos para motivarlo a practicar deportes. El día que llevó el pony a la mansión fue uno de los peores, pasó toda la tarde haciéndole entender a Yoshitoki lo mucho que odiaba el olor a caballo, además de lo ridículo que era el asunto. La semana siguiente al incidente, por alguna bizarra razón el hombre le compró un limonero que hizo meter en una maceta y colocó a la entrada de su pieza. Basta decir que dos horas después el árbol se hallaba en el jardín trasero… de la segunda residencia. Entonces, finalmente llegó el acierto de Yoshitoki: Nimura. Oh, Nimu-Nimu, con su expresión inocente, su sonrisa tímida y los ojos negros, grandes y luminosos. En un principio le pareció el fallo más grande que hubiese hecho el viejo (y en parte lo era, sabía bien que aquel niño era el desliz del viejo con alguien más) pero luego de a _quella_ noche no pudo estar más agradecido con su padre.

Así que allí estaba, caminando lentamente con destino a la habitación del enano. Excepto que esa visita sería distinta al resto. Todas las anteriores habían sido tortuosos y medianamente satisfactorios encuentros que no lograban saciar en su totalidad sus deseos. Era increíblemente bueno utilizar a Nimura para calmar sus hormonas, masturbarlo y hacerlo masturbarle era placentero, en verdad bueno. Comérselo a besos lo era igual, pero no conseguía sentirse _aliviado_ aún. La virginidad parecía picarle como urticaria, debía quitársela de encima. Gruñó por lo bajo sintiendo su pene despertar a medida que la distancia hasta la habitación de Nimura se reducía. Se palpó el bolsillo del pijama, allí estaba el lubricante que últimamente venía utilizando con Nimu. A la fecha no habían ocurrido grandes avances, dos dedos eran por mucho lo que su pervertido gatito era capaz de tolerar antes de acabar entre gemidos ahogados y dulces suplicas por velocidad. Matsuri sacudió la cabeza, tres meses y sólo dos dedos… detuvo sus pasos. Había llegado a su destino.

Llegado a ese punto no había vuelta atrás. Él lo sabía bien. Dos años de larga espera jugando a ser adultos, tocándose, esparciendo besos por sobre sus cuerpos. Y los últimos tres meses gastando en lubricantes de sabores (el de piña parecía ser el que más le gustaba al enano). Adentrándose en la anatomía del pequeño, recurriendo a sus dedos para dilatar lo suficiente la estrecha entrada. Matsuri dejó salir un suspiro, hoy sería la noche, no podía aguantarlo más. Nimura se había convertido en un pensamiento constante que lo atormentaba en los peores momentos. Forzarse a reprimir una erección mientras rendía el examen parcial de álgebra había sido terrible, todo debido al recuerdo del enano llenándose la boca con su miembro mientras estudiaba los apuntes recientes de dicha materia. Fue un error permitir que aquello sucediera, aun cuando había saciado una de sus tantas fantasías promiscuas. Pensar que Nimu se había vuelto tan bueno con los orales y la forma desvergonzada con la que ahora gemía cada vez que lo dedeaba… aquello era a secas… ahhh, lo volvía loco. Tal vez Nimura quedaba satisfecho luego de cada encuentro pero no él. Frustrado era el adjetivo que mejor lo describía. No podría tolerar otra noche llena de besos y fricción superficial, ni de sensuales gemidos por parte de su gatito. Los muslos de su pequeña adicción eran insuficientes ya, incluso su habilidosa lengua enrollándose y lamiendo con devoción su miembro no lograba mitigar los deseos que bullían con furia. No, no. No más juegos, esa noche le arrancaría más de un grito de placer a Nimura (o quizás no fuera precisamente un grito de satisfacción), mientras él se derretía en su apretado interior.

Sonrió ampliamente, relamiéndose los labios antes de girar la perilla de la puerta. Nimura lo estaría esperando sin lugar a dudas, sentado en el borde de la cama, vistiendo sólo la parte superior del pijama como era usual. Abrió sin vacilaciones y justo como lo predijo, Nimu se hallaba esperándolo. La luz anaranjada de la lámpara de buró iluminaba pobremente la habitación, dándole un matiz sensual y erótico al ambiente. Nimura le sonrió con ansiedad. Sus ojos negros brillaban con coquetería pura. "Hey… Ma-chan…" le saludó juntando ambas piernas y echándose hacia atrás, subió a la cama quedando justo a la mitad. Soltó una risita traviesa antes de palmear un par de veces el colchón invitándolo a subir. Matsuri sonrió mostrándole el botecito de lubricante, obteniendo una reacción inmediata. Nimura formó una sonrisa tensa y el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, de pronto ya no daba palmaditas al edredón sino que se llevaba las manos al dobladillo de la camisa, jugando ansioso con la tela, retorciéndola con la vista fija en el bote de plástico. "¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres?" preguntó cerrando suavemente tras de sí la puerta. Nimu separó los labios y la voz le salió temblorosa "N-no es eso… es que yo… ¿también lo dejarás a _medias_ esta vez?" las palabras golpearon como un puño de hierro el rostro de Matsuri, ¿sus oídos no le engañaban?

Pensar que había pasado la tarde formulando frases para forzar a Nimura a acceder a esto… sintió el pantalón del pijama ajustarle en la entrepierna. Maldito mocoso, lo fácil que le resultaba ponerlo duro. Recorrió los últimos pasos al lecho de Nimura con impaciencia; actuar indiferente era complicado, aún peor ocultar sus ganas cuando el pequeño había declarado con descaro sus ansias por tenerlo adentro. No iba a negar que lo tomaba por sorpresa aquella revelación, todo ese tiempo pensó que Nimura tenía suficiente con lo usual y recientemente con sólo dos dedos. Pero al igual que él, el enano deseaba llegar más lejos… ir todo el camino hasta el final. Tragó saliva con dificultada al subir una rodilla sobre la cama, Nimura separó las piernas e inclinándose hacia el frente le sujetó el borde del pantalón. "Ma-chan estás duro ya…" deslizó los dedos por encima de la erección "¿podemos?" susurró con la voz cargada en deseo. Matsuri sintió palpitar con fuerza su miembro "Acuéstate" ordenó retirándole la mano. Nimura sonrió, mirándolo divertido mientras se dejaba caer de costado. "¿Vas a meterlo en mi boca?" preguntó con perverso goce al tiempo en que se levantaba el pijama, dejando expuesto pene medio erecto. Matsuri subió a la cama y se situó sobre él, lo empujó con un brazo, obligándolo a quedar boca arriba, Nimura rió suavemente antes de elevar las manos y bajarle los pantalones. "No seas impaciente" dijo controlando la ansiedad en su propia voz. "Es tu culpa Ma-chan, lo tienes así de grueso y…" hizo una breve pausa al bajar el bóxer, liberando el pene erecto de Matsuri. Se mordió el labio, las mejillas le escocían aún más, parecía que la sangre de su cuerpo había decido ir a dos lugares en específico, su rostro y creciente erección. Miró a Matsuri un segundo para luego volver a fijar la vista en aquel pedazo venoso y tieso. Lo tomó entre sus manos; palpitaba y ya había comenzado a gotear. Nimura sacó la lengua y se relamió los labios lascivamente, Matsuri por otra parte se obligó a mantener la actuación de indiferencia pese a sus deseos por brincarse toda la parte del juego previo y poner en cuatro a su promiscuo gatito. Verlo reaccionar de ese modo, tan hambriento por degustar su palpitante miembro… tragó en seco, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad. "¿lo quieres en tu boca tanto así?". Nimura se incorporó de inmediato, atrapando las caderas de Matsuri "Ma-chan…" pronunció dándole un lengüetazo a la base " Aún no me respondes, mmm~ " Matsuri reprimió un gruñido al sentir la boca de Nimura succionar sus bolas. Demonios, le había enseñado bien. Tras unos segundos de represión, Matsuri dejó salir un ronco gemido. La lengua de Nimura se concentraba ahora en la cabeza, lamiendo como si se tratara de un caramelo "… tan bueno~, Ma-chan."

"Mételo a tu boca."dijo con un suave jadeo al final, sujetándole la cabeza al menor. Nimura chupó la punta con fuerza, arrancándole un par de gemidos a Ma-chan antes de llevarse a la boca la cuarta parte de aquel miembro duro y venoso. Sintió a Matsuri tirar de su cabello, y su pene segregar más líquido preseminal. La saliva se le escurría por las comisuras de los labios cada vez que cabeceaba, metiendo y sacando la porción de rígida carne de su hambrienta boca. Las piernas de Matsuri temblaban, Nimura le miraba fogoso masajeando la base con una mano y con la otra sus testículos. Jadeó pesadamente. "Ni… Nimura…" su voz salió en forma de un ronco gruñido. Tiró de su sedoso cabello negro forzándolo a detenerse. Nimu cerró los ojos, propinándole una última caricia con su lengua antes de obedecerlo, dejando un hilo de saliva conectando su lengua con la punta de su miembro. Matsuri lo empujó contra la cama. Nimura se levantó de nuevo la camisa y llevándose dos dedos a la boca los lamió goloso, empapándolos de tibia saliva para poco después masturbarse con su mano libre. Verlo meter y sacar esos dos dedos de su boca, succionándolos de ese modo mientras se frotaba enérgicamente su propia erección lo obligó a abandonar su postura _fría_. Le apartó la mano de la boca y se abalanzó a besarlo. Nimura respondió con vehemencia aquel sofocante beso. Sus lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra en tanto Matsuri, encima suyo, frotaba sus miembros. Nimura rompió el beso luego de no mucho, jadeando agitado, la fricción en su parte baja estaba por hacerlo terminar "Ma-chan, Ma-chan, N-nooo…"gimió con voz entrecortada, aferrando sus dedos con desesperación en los hombros del mayor. "¿No?"repitió sin parar de moverse "¿No quieres venirte?". Nimura negó con la cabeza "No~ ahhh, ahhh…. Quiero, ¡ahh! Mmm, mmhm… quiero tu cosa grande y, ¡mmm~! Grue-¡ah! Saaaa~". Matsuri paró. Sí, él también lo quería de ese modo, clavarlo dentro de su cuerpecito tembloroso, pero debía excitarlo aún más para que eso fuera posible (y lo sería, lo había decido ya).

Le sonrió mordiendo sensualmente sus labios, Nimura gimió contra su boca. "¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres, Nimura? ¿Quieres mi _cosa_?" rió quedamente alcanzando su oído "Me das una mamada como esa pero te apena decir una simple palabra. Eres tan lindo…" le propinó una suave mordida a su oreja. Nimura tiritó excitado. "Dilo correctamente. Di que quieres mi gruesa y caliente _verga_ llenando tu culo.". Nimura gimió ruidosamente al ser presa de una nueva mordida "Anda, dilo." susurró con voz grave, presionando su enorme erección contra la del menor. "S-sí, la quiero… mmm~, quiero tu…. Quiero tu gru-gruesa y caliente, ahhh~, Ma-chan~". Matsuri deslizó la mano derecha por debajo de Nimura, atrapando una de sus nalgas. Nimura se retorció impaciente, volviendo a frotarse contra él. "Métemela yaa~…" suplicó apretando los ojos. "Aún no te he escuchado pedírmelo correctamente." Matsuri sopló en su oído. "¡Ahh!"abrió los ojos e instantes después rodeó el cuello de Matsuri con sus brazos, el corazón le latía furioso " "Mmm… quiero la gruesa y caliente _verga_ de Ma-chan... la quiero llenando mi culo. La quiero toda." Matsuri sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Siempre era tan bueno hacer que Nimura le suplicara de ese modo, sucio y lujurioso. Se apartó de él, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama. Sacó el lubricante del bolsillo por segunda vez y lo abrió. Nimura lo miraba desde abajo, recostado, respirando agitadamente. Pronto comenzó a salivar al ver como Matsuri vertía el espeso líquido en su mano derecha. Su vista viajó del lubricante al venoso y palpitante pene de Matsuri. Dios, lo tenía tan grueso… tragó saliva al imaginarse aquel pedazo embistiendo su próstata. Los labios le temblaron, Matsuri cada vez la tenía más grande. Jadeó al imaginar aquel miembro enterrarse en él. "Ma-chan, rápido~…" _gimoteó_ elevando las caderas. Deseaba tanto montársele encima y cabalgar por primera vez esa delicia erección.

"Recoge las piernas y sujétalas con las manos."ordenó vertiendo algo de lubricante sobre el pene erecto de Nimura, éste respingó al instante al sentir la frialdad de la mezcla tocar su cuerpo caliente "Dije: recoge las piernas."Matsuri formó una sonrisa burlona, rodeando el miembro de Nimura. " ¡Ahhh, ahh! N-Nooo, noo, es-esperaaa"arqueó la espalda, retorciéndose presa del placer. Con torpeza, dobló las piernas aun moviendo las caderas al compás de la resbalosa mano de Matsuri. El movimiento lento lo torturaba, quería velocidad y al mismo tiempo anhelaba que juagara con su trasero, ¿por qué le hacía esperar de ese modo? Vaya bastardo que era Matsuri, jugando y dejándole a mitad de camino siempre. Negándose a brindarle atenciones cuando se lo pedía con tanta insistencia pero él prefería encerrarse en su cuarto y ahogarse en sus estúpidos libros. Se cubrió la boca con el antebrazo, se estaba tornando más ruidoso "por favor, Ma-chan, ahh… dámelo~…"suplicó relamiéndose los labios. Matsuri derramó más lubricante sobre él. "No vas a retractarte, ¿no es así?" dirigió su mano hasta la entrada, separó sus nalgas con su mano izquierda y con los dedos cubiertos del viscoso líquido comenzó a acariciar el pequeño agujero de Nimura. Introdujo el primer dedo con cuidado, palpando y moviendo de forma circular el índice. Sintió a Nimura sacudirse inmediatamente. Esperó unos segundos antes de ir con el segundo dedo. Esta vez comenzó a ir más profundo, metiéndolos y sacándolos con rapidez hasta alcanzar su próstata, arrancando varios gemidos, sintiéndolo tensar su interior "Aún así no es suficiente con los dedos, ¿huh?… tú quieres sentirme." Pronunció con dificultad. Su miembro comenzaba a doler, ansiaba penetrarlo, sentir como sus paredes internas lo apretaban, codiciando hasta la última gota de su esperma. Quería rellenar ese caliente agujero hasta que Nimura enronqueciera por tanto gritar.

"Matsuriiiiiiiii~"chilló echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir un tercer dedo abrirse paso. Oh, no, no, aquello no se sentía precisamente agradable. Matsuri notó de inmediato la reacción del cuerpo de su gatito. Torció la boca. Ni hablar, llegaría hasta el final, sin miramientos. "Shhhhh~, relájate. Va a sentirse bien dentro de poco."dilatarlo más empezaba a resultar tedioso. Nimura apretó el edredón con más fuerza y se obligó a respirar profundo. Dolía un poco tener tres dedos adentro, especialmente cuando Matsuri los separaba, dilatando su entrada para prepararlo. Pero en medio de aquella incomodidad, las oleadas de placer se regaban por el resto de su cuerpo cada vez que aquel trío golpeaba su próstata. Sólo debía concentrarse en las partes buenas, no era tan terrible si se relajaba. Sí, de ese modo, sólo concentrarse en los dedos de Matsuri tocando ese punto bueno. De hecho, parecía tocar más seguido ese punto- "¡AHHH!"se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Recién estaba entregándose a sólo las sensaciones exquisitas de esos dedos y ¿qué demonios había sido eso? Repentinamente había sentido una ardiente sensación expandirse desde adentro hasta hacerle cosquillear el cerebro. "Ah~, alguien parece haberse acostumbrado ya." Le oyó decir a Matasuri moviendo con más rapidez los dedos. La reacción fue la misma, una oleada caliente, eléctrica, difícil de describir, simplemente era demasiado bueno. La incomodidad se había ido pero apenas podía tenía fuerzas para mantener las manos sobre su boca. Los dedos de Matsuri se sentían endemoniadamente bien, mejor que antes. Oh, maldita sea, tres dedos era tan bueno. Apretó los ojos al tiempo en que temblaba con violencia ante una nueva oleada de placer. Matsuri separaba los dedos con más descaro, eso era. Gimió con fuerza contra sus manos, ahogando apenas el sonido.

"Suficiente..."gruñó Matsuri retirando los dedos, observando como Nimura estiraba las piernas y jadeaba visiblemente exhausto. Sin embargo darle un respiro no terminaría bien, además su propia erección necesitaba ser atendida a la mayor brevedad posible "Date vuelta". Nimu, aún tembloroso, giró hasta quedar boca abajo. Aquello había estado taaan bien. "Levanta las caderas, anda. Fuiste tú quien lo pidió."soltó el mayor atrapándole de las caderas y elevándolas con brusquedad. Nimura se quejó débilmente. "Ma… Ma-chan espera, sólo dame un- ¡ahh~!"gimió en medio de la frase, una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo. Grueso, presión, tenso. El aire escapó de sus pulmones, dolía, en verdad que dolía. Enterró la cabeza en el edredón, acallando las series de sonidos lastimeros que salían de su boca. Tres dedos habían estado bien pero aquello… mordió la colcha. El pedazo de Matsuri en verdad que era grueso, tres dedos no se le comparaban. Jadeó con fuerza sintiendo el miembro duro y caliente adentrarse un poco más. No debía tensarse, no debía hacerlo. Los ojos se le abnegaron en lágrimas, las manos de Matsuri se clavaban con fuerza en sus caderas, empujando lentamente aquel carnoso pene más adentro. Nimura repitió lo hecho con anterioridad, sólo debía concentrarse en las sensaciones buenas, ignorar el dolor, relajarse. Pero era tan complicado ahora que sólo era capaz de notar como su interior parecía estar por desagarrarse. Matsuri gruñó excitado, apenas tenía la punta adentro pero se sentía increíblemente bien. El interior de Nimu era caliente y suave pero estrecho aún. Y demonios, le encantaba como apretaba su miembro. Aquella era una sensación deliciosa, sentir su pene ser estrujado por las paredes de Nimura era la gloria. Tiritó extasiado, por fin lo había conseguido, estaba adentro.

"Hasta aden… tro~" gimió lleno de gozo empujando la mitad de su trozo, notando como Nimura temblaba bajo su cuerpo. Pronto sintió al pequeño oponer resistencia, los músculos de su culo apretarlo con mucha más fuerza impidiéndole ir más profundo. "Du-duele, …" dijo en un hilo de voz Nimura mirándolo de costado. Matsuri sonrió en respuesta, inclinándose hasta llegar a su oído. "Tú lo pediste, ¿no lo recuerdas? Ser rellenado por mi _cosa._ " Dejó salir una risita coqueta para seguido besar el lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Saboreó las saldas lágrimas y pronto empezó a repartir más besos en aquella zona. Nimura pareció relajarse, dibujando una débil sonrisa, sintiendo los besos húmedos sobre su lunar y mejilla. "Ma-chan~"gimió al sentirlo descender a su nuca "Ahh~, no~, mmm…"suspiró encantado al sentirlo subir y atrapar su oreja con los labios. Eso se sentía mejor, suave y agradable. Sintió que volvía a ruborizarse al escucharlo susurrar perversiones. Apretó los labios lascivamente, sintiendo su trasero tensarse alrededor de la rígida erección de Matsuri ante una afirmación en particular: _voy a llenar con mi leche caliente hasta el último rincón de tu culo._ La charla sucia lo ponía caliente, y el efecto era mejor si se daba en su oído y en forma de susurros. Más oraciones sucias llegaron, una tras otra en medio de sensuales caricias a su oreja. Nimura gimió ruidoso al sentir una de las manos de Matsuri rodear su pene. Movió las caderas, olvidando momentáneamente que el enorme miembro de Matsuri aún se encontraba dentro. Aquel combó se sentía rico~, tembló ante la deliciosa fricción que la experimentaba mano de Ma-chan le regalaba. Cuando las palabras fueron reemplazadas con roncos gemidos su nivel de excitación creció exponencialmente. En algún punto, Matsuri había vuelto a moverse y Nimura apenas había reparado en el dolor, perdido en la plática pervertida en la que Matsuri lo tenía inmerso. Además de las atenciones a su miembro que palpitaba terrible a punto de llegar al climax. Nimu sintió que el estómago se le tensaba y la sensación doloroso en su entrada se había disipado en gran medida, la incomodidad que ahora sentía era apenas registrada por su cerebro y reemplazada a pasos agigantados por una deliciosa sensación. Matsuri se movía lentamente, entraba y salía con tortuosa lentitud. Las piernas le temblaban cual gelatina, podía sentir que estaba por eyacular, pero no deseaba que fuera de ese modo. Quería hacerlo con Matsuri embistiéndole hasta el fondo, enloqueciendo sus sentidos con cada estocada puesta en su punto del placer, enviando mini descargas a su pene hasta hacerlo eyacular con fuerza.

"Mételo, mételo todo... mmmhh, Ma-chan"pidió jadeante, estirando un brazo hacia atrás para tomarle la mano. Matsuri respiró agitado "dámelo todo, ahh~, to-". Antes de siquiera terminar la frase sintió el golpe justo contra su próstata, ni siquiera fue capaz de contener el fuerte gemido que se deslizó sin restricciones fuera de boca. La onda de calor que se esparció hasta la punta de los dedos tanto de manos y pies, sacudió su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Había alcanzado el climax en un grito. Su culo palpitaba fuerte, apretando aquel grosor que parecía violar su agujero sin piedad. Lo próximo que supo fue que Matsuri le cubría la boca, embistiéndole con tal fuerza que sentía estaba por partirse en dos. Sentía el semen caliente sobre su abdomen y un ardor en sus entrañas quemando cual fuego. Acaba de culminar, se encontraba sensible y Matsuri lo cogía con tanta intensidad que daba por sentado que terminaría en el hospital… y lo haría porque estaba por desmayarse. Cada estocada iba dirigida justo a su próstata. Su cuerpo ardía, la cabeza le daba vueltas, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. Babeaba y no paraba de emitir sonidos obscenos contra la palma de Matsuri. La sangre le subía a la cabeza, podía sentir con claridad el escozor en su rostro, el calor subiéndole hasta las orejas. ¿Así era como se sentía tener sexo? Oh dios, era lo mejor del mundo. "Uuuhhgg, Nimu-raa…" la voz ronca y varonil de Matsuri acariciaba sus oídos, el sudor le resbalaba por todo el cuerpo. la vista se le nubló, el duro y caliente pene de Matsuri chocando una y otra vez contra su punto g… ahh, no podía resistirlo más. Los músculos internos comenzaron a contraerse con violencia y en medio de un gemido gutural, Matsuri acabó. Jadeó pesadamente sin sacar su miembro del interior de Nimura, el cual se contraía deliciosamente, exprimiendo su miembro.

Matsuri reparó de pronto en algo. La mano le escocía un poco. Nimura respiraba entrecortadamente contra su palma abierta, cubierta de saliva. La retiró y entonces lo notó, saliva roja. Cerca de su dedo pulgar, una mordida. Sonrió excitado. "Nimura, tú…" rió apenas, e instantes después gruñó por lo bajo, retirando su miembro flácido. El semen se escurrió eróticamente por las delgadas piernas de Nimura. Matsuri pese a haber eyaculado hacía casi nada, percibió aquel peculiar cosquilleo en sus bolas subiendo por su trozo. Oyó a Nimura gemir un par de veces y sufrir un par de espasmos al intentar incorporarse. Sonrió con descaro, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo destrozado de Nimura. "Entonces, ¿qué tal?" succionó su lóbulo "No estuvo nada mal, seguro quieres una segunda ronda, ¿no?". Nimura movió la cabeza de lado a lado, el aire… necesitaba más aire… "Yo… yo no…" e instantes después se desvaneció. Había sido demasiado para él. Demasiado grosor, demasiada intensidad, demasiadas sensaciones condenadamente buenas pero a secas, demasiado para él.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo pasaban de las dos de la tarde. El cuerpo le dolía horrores siendo su trasero quien se llevaba la peor parte. No se dio cuenta hasta entrada la noche, que alguien le había bañado en algún punto, pues traía pijamas distintas y su cuerpo se hallaba libre de fluidos ajenos.

Dos semanas después Nimura volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Matsuri.

"Ma-chan eres un cerdo."

Fin.

Notas: Lobsty, no traducía :D, pero te me adelantaste con lo del fic.


End file.
